In the Gutter
by ErinM
Summary: It's all his shoes' fault. Really. Slight Cam/Lam


**Title:** In the Gutter  
**Author:** Erin  
**Characters:** Cameron, Carolyn, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c (mention of General Landry)  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** It's all his shoes' fault. Really.  
**Warning:** post-season eight, obviously - but before Vala's return.  
**Disclaimer:** _Stargate SG-1_ and all it's bits and pieces belong to the folks at Gekko, Showtime and Sci-Fi.

"Are you okay?"

Cameron Mitchell let out a deep sigh and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to will himself invisible. He felt a hand on his cheek, which moved around to the back of his neck, a thumb now resting just next to his ear.

"Colonel?" Grimacing slightly, Cam winced and opened one eye to find Doctor Lam leaning over him. Closing his eye again, Cam let his leg drop down and moved his arms so that he could clasp his hands over his stomach.

"Is it possible to die from embarrassment?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, while his eyes remained closed.

Carolyn smirked and patted his chest. "'fraid not." He let out another sigh and opened his eyes. Staring up at the ceiling for a moment, he took a chance to look at Carolyn, who was still looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked again. Cam stretched slowly, extending his body so that it lifted off the floor of its own accord. Carolyn still offered a hand and helped haul him up. As Cam got to his feet, he overcorrected slightly and leaned into her.

"Whoa, there." Cam's hand moved to her waist automatically as he blinked. Carolyn got his head in her hands and looked him in the eyes. She didn't see any obvious signs of trauma; he was rather lucky he hadn't cracked his skull.

"Let's try this again," Cam said with a slight chuckle. Carolyn narrowed her eyes and sighed. He leaned to his left and reached behind her, his right hand still on her waist. Straightening a moment later, Cam realized he was not only very close to Carolyn, but he was practically feeling her up.

He let go of her quickly and flustered as she stepped away, trying not to blush. Taking a deep breath, Cam glanced over his shoulder and noticed the looks on the faces of Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. While the Jaffa's expression was completely blank – not to mention, hidden under the hat - Cam could see it in his eyes. Sam and Daniel were giving him matching raised eyebrows and smirks, to which he rolled his eyes in response.

Clenching his jaw slightly, Cam turned around and scuffed his shoe on the floor a few times before lifting his foot to examine the sole of his left shoe. It wasn't like he had a crush on her or anything. Why would he have a crush on the General's daughter?

It sure wasn't because she was so darn cute when she got nervous. Or angry. Cam smirked as he leaned to his right and reached for the green mass sitting on the track. Taking a moment to line himself up, Cam decided that if he could get through this round without any more moments of klutz, he might just have to talk her into having lunch with him.

Without actually making it sound like a date. Which would be easier to do on the base, obviously. But, still... On-base meant Landry would find out. And then it would just get weird. But, to see that little smirk on her face when he was trying to make her smile and she was trying not to crack would be worth it.

"You waiting for those pins to fall from boredom?" Daniel called out. Cam rolled his eyes and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Actually, I was runnin' the probabilities of fittin' this bowlin' ball up your nose," Cam said dryly. Sam looked down to the scoresheet to hide her chuckle.

Daniel pointed to the lane. "You couldn't even get to the foul line without falling on you ass! What makes you think you can make it over here?" he asked with a wave to himself.

"Dude! The shoes are crap!" Daniel made a 'Yeah, right'-face and Cam glanced at Sam – who gave him a forced smile – before turning back to the lane. Clicking his tongue, Cam prayed he didn't fall again.

Though, if he did, maybe she'd feel sorry for him and he'd get dinner out of the deal.


End file.
